fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Break through
|name = Break through |kanji=Ｂｒｅａｋ　ｔｈｒｏｕｇｈ |rōmaji= |russian= Пробиться |band = GOING UNDER GROUND |song number = 13 |starting episode = Эпизод 151 |ending episode = Эпизод 166 |type = Опенинг |previous song = Tenohira |next song = Fairy Tail ~Yakusoku no Hi~}} Break through — тринадцатый опенинг к аниме "Fairy Tail", который исполняет GOING UNDER GROUND. Персонажи в Порядке Появления Слова TV Версия Транскрипция= Tanjun dakedo junsui na yatsu Sono me ni wa itsumo utsutte ita nda Taisetsu na mono ashita no koto Hontou no tsuyosa ga nani katte koto Oh, oh! Kimi no koto wo omoi dashite chippoke na jibun ga okashiku natta Nani mo kamo houri dashite MIRAKURU misete yaru Mae ni mae ni motto mae ni zenryoku de kakero Zettai kou da to omotta toki ga unmei sa Seiippai no koe de motto SOURU motte butsu katte ike yo Sankousho wo nirande tatte nani mo nannee sa |-| Английский= In that simple but genuine guy's eyes important things, tomorrow's affairs what real strength is are always reflected Thinking of you, my small self goes crazy Throwing everything aside, I'll show you a MIRACLE Past it, past it, way past it, break past it with all your strength It was fate when I thought that this was the way it's supposed to be With all the voice you can muster, hit it with all your soul Glaring at the books won't change anything |-| Кандзи= 単純だけど純粋なやつ その目にはいつも映っていたんだ 大切なもの明日のこと 本当の強さが何かってこと 君のことを思い出して ちっぽけな自分が可笑しくなった 何もかも放り出してミラクル見せてやる 前に前に もっと前に 全力で駆けろ 絶対こうだと思ったときが運命さ 精一杯の声でもっと ソウル持ってぶつかっていけよ 参考書を睨んでたって何もなんねえさ Полная Версия Транскрипция= Tanjun dakedo junsuina yatsu Sono me ni wa itsumo utsutte itanda Taisetsuna mono ashita no koto Hontou no tsuyosa ga nanikatte koto Kimi no koto wo omoidashite Chippokena jibun ga okashiku natta Nani mo kamo houridashite MIRAKURU misete yaru Mae ni mae ni motto mae ni zenryouku de kakero Zettai kouda to omotta toki ga unmei sa Seiippai no koe de motte SOURU motte butsukatte ikeyo Sankousho wo nirande tatte nanimo nan nee sa Honne doushi de kenka shita toki Wakari aenai to omotte itanda Demo itsumademo kienakattana Mune ni nokotta chiisana kakera Kimi ga mite inakutatte Mou boku wa nigedashitari shinai sa Kono karada hitotsu motte MIRAKURU misete yaru Mae ni mae ni motto mae ni zenryouku de kakero Zettai kouda to omotta toki ga unmei sa Seiippai no koe de motte SOURU motte butsukatte ikeyo Sankousho wo nirande tatte nanimo nan nee sa |-| Английский= He's a simple-minded but pure guy In his eyes it was always reflected the important things, things of the future Things like "what is real strength?" I remembered you and my tiny self became funny I'll throw out everything and show you a miracle Ahead, ahead, further ahead, let's run with all our strength It was destiny when I thought things are absolutely like this With the utmost voice, filled with our soul we'll crush them You may go look at the guidebook but it won't get you anywhere When fighting against each other's true feelings I thought we wouldn't comprehend each other but it never disappeared Small fragments remain in my heart You say that you can't see it I will no longer escape With this one body, I'll show you a miracle Ahead, ahead, further ahead, let's run with all our strength It was destiny when I thought things are absolutely like this With the utmost voice, filled with our soul we'll crush them You may go look at the guidebook but it won't get you anywhere |-| Кандзи= 単純だけど純粋なやつ その目にはいつも映っていたんだ 大切なもの 明日のこと 本当の強さが何かってこと 君のことを思い出して ちっぽけな自分が可笑しくなった 何もかも放り出してミラクル見せてやる 前に前に もっと前に 全力で駆けろ 絶対こうだと思ったときが運命さ 精一杯の声でもって ソウル持ってぶつかっていけよ 参考書を睨んでたって何もなんねえさ 本音同士でケンカしたとき わかりあえないと思っていたんだ でもいつまでも 消えなかったな 胸に残った小さなかけら 君が見ていなくたって もう僕は逃げ出したりしないさ この体ひとつもってミラクル見せてやる 前に前に もっと前に 全力で駆けろ 絶対こうだと思ったときが運命さ 精一杯の声でもって ソウル持ってぶつかっていけよ 参考書を睨んでたって何もなんねえさ Видео thumb|center|300px|TV Версия Навигация en:Break through Категория:Музыка Категория:Открывающие Темы